


dinner

by lovebin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom!Mark, Cheating, Eventual Smut, M/M, dinner - jang jane ft.suho, double duh, if you like top mark so serious ill fight you, its okay, jaebum and mark are unhappy sometimes, jaebum’s ‘government name’ is daddy duh, jinyoung and jackson are side partners mentioned, mark is alot of bark no bite, songfic I guess, they come back to eachother tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebin/pseuds/lovebin
Summary: jesus,do these two fucking hate eachother.





	dinner

**Author's Note:**

> this was a songfic where markbum thinks theyve finally fallen out of love,and have sex and it gets better.they dont even have dinner,but the song reminds me of this.

god,mark fucking hates jaebum.

if the younger knew how shitty life would be marrying the raven,he wouldnt have blinked twice saying no when he proposed.

mark thinks about how jackson's hands feel on his waist,his body while jaebum is away at work.

he likes it.likes the rush,the feeling.

he wants to be happy.jackson makes mark happy.

jaebum just cant do that for him anymore.

and its okay to feel that way.

 

christ,does jaebum hate mark.

he hates the way the younger talks,acts,just everything.its all outdated and annoying.jaebum has had enough.

jaebum thinks of the way jinyoung's hands feel on his shoulders when they meet in his office.

he likes it.he likes the rush.the feeling.

he wants to be happy.jinyoung makes jaebum happy.

mark just dosent do it for him anymore.

and its okay to feel that way.

 

jesus,do these two fucking hate eachother.

jaebum stumbles home,not drunk on anything but the feeling of jinyoung's lips along his neck,and mark is heaving a sigh because he's pretty sure jackson isnt even a whole block away from their house yet.

the raven throws his briefcase on the couch and sits in one of the chairs occupying their island,loosening his tie as mark sets a cup of hot coffee and today's paper in front of him.it isnt morning,jaebum knows,but he and mark have a thing for coffee in the night and the moonlight,its the only things they can still agree upon.

"how was your day?"mark sounds stiff as he speaks,and jaebum sighs before he even starts to talk,dreading the conversation.

"fine,lots of work,but i had help."jaebum keeps it as short as he can,and dosent look up from his paper,so he dosent see mark look at the faint hickey below his right collarbone.

the blonde grits his teeth,sitting his coffee on the island and looking at jaebum.

"who'd you work with?"mark challenges.

jaebum sighs deeper this time,and looks at mark with his usual tired eyes.

"jinyoung."jaebum looks back at his paper.

mark walks from where he was standing in the kitchen to jaebum's chair and snatches the newspaper from him,to which the older immediately stands and looks down at the blonde.

"mark.what the fuck."jaebum sounds angry,but calm because he feels as if mark isnt worth yelling with.

"what the hell else have you and jinyoung been doing,sucking each other's dicks?how about tonsil hockey?huh,i bet he likes to use his mouth,much as he fucking talks."mark growls up at jaebum,and the raven stiffens at the mention of him.

mark throws the paper to ground and walks to the fridge,he needs some water so he can chill.no use beating jaebum's ass tonight,its not the first time and wont be the last.besides,he has jackson to complain to and love,dosent he?

jaebum follows him and fakes oblivious.

"mark,youre talking nonsense.just stop and calm down before you start something you dont want to finish."jaebum growls at the younger,and mark rolls his eyes,reaching for the water in the fridge.

"jaebum,im not fucking stupid.i see the hickey on your neck,and its not the first time ive caught you,so stop playing dumb,its pointless."mark says matter a factly.

jaebum's fist clench a little.

mark is making him look fucking dumb in his own home.

"i bet you love him,soft as you are.i bet you fucking bottom for him too,bend over your own desk so he can fuck you with his stiff board hips.park jinyoung,really?you want jinyoung in your fucking ass instead of your husband,fucking fine.have him,whore."mark drinks his water and turns to walk to their room,grabbing his phone to call jackson and rant,but jaebum stops him.

jaebum grabs mark's thin wrists and slams him into the fridge,getting a groan of pain from the blonde.

"get the fuck off me jaebum!go be with your stiff whore!im going to see jackson,someone who actually fucking loves me and cares about me!"mark yells and stomps his feet,and jaebum suddenly feels like he's been slapped in his face.

jaebum grabs mark by his neck and presses his lips against the blonde's.

mark struggles for some time,it takes about five minutes before jaebum just shakes him and grabs his sturdy arms,kissing him like he means it.

mark melts a little,and clenches his fists at his sides as he slowly kisses back.

its about another minute before mark is willing,and then its uphill.

jaebum runs his hands along the span of mark's hips,and presses his thumbs in the known planes of the blonde's body,the way he knows mark likes.

he lifts mark onto a nearby counter,and jaebum roughly caresses mark's jean-clad thighs.mark sighs into his mouth and tears the buttons along his dress shirt,vocalizing his want.

they all but wrestle eachother to their shared room at the back of the hallway,and jaebum grabs mark’s slim hips again,throwing him over his shoulder and laying him in their sheets,his button up disappearing.he grabs their lube from its usual spot and notices it has less in it than the last time they had sex.

maybe mark hadnt been too faithful either.

jaebum slicks his fingers and makes sure to be a little rough,making mark squirm against the bed.

mark understands jaebum has noticed their lube stash has been used,and he cant lie and say he’s used it himself because jaebum knows that mark wont fuck himself if there’s someone to do it for him.so,mark just rolls his lips together and hums through the pain,he’s a big boy,he can take the pain.

when jaebum has mark stretched to his comfort,he slides his own bare body along the blonde's and sighs in content,he missed this.jaebum buries until his hips are along mark's thighs,and the younger squeaks as jaebum decides to move, because he knows mark, knows how long it takes him to adjust,even after a break.

they catch speed,and the familiar noises that arise when they have sex make themselves known,jaebum's sharp hips pivoting into mark's ass.

mark bites along his bottom lip and suddenly craves the need to be spanked and treated rough,how he likes.

like clockwork,jaebum's hand is smacking along both of his ass cheeks,not losing rhythm as he pulls mark's back against his chest by his neck.

mark's mouth opens to its own accord,silent moans escaping as he feels his vision darken,jaebum's thin fingers carefully cruising along his windpipe.

mark really doesnt want to give jaebum what he wants,but he cant help the loud moan of jaebum's real name leaving him as he starts to run out of air and he sees spots clouding his vision.

its completely silent aside from hips-to-ass movement,and jaebum coos praise in whispers to mark,telling him to be a good boy and hold it.

mark cant breathe,god he cant breathe,but its okay,because jaebum is fucking him just right and he cant hold the dry gasp that escapes him as he comes hard onto their white sheets,jaebum's government on his lips.

jaebum lets mark breathe right before he passes out from not being able to,and mark's cum stains his pillow as he pulls his hands from the blonde's throat to rest them on his ass,pulling the roundness back onto his angry cock.

its mark's turn to show jaebum what he knows.

the younger breathes in air loud and ugly,but he pushes jaebum's hands away from his body,throwing his ass back onto jaebum's cock,the way jaebum enjoys.

jaebum spills his seed after a few seconds,and mark whines into the dirtied sheets,because the only person he's ever let come in him was jaebum,and he dosent mind the warm nostalgia it sets,even if it feels disgusting.

 

jaebum loves mark,he decides.

he looks over to the older,who pretends to sleep,and promises himself he'll never touch another human being the way he does mark.

he never did.

jaebum thinks of the way mark's hands felt on his shoulders on their wedding night,and just the other week when they went clubbing with their mutual friends.

he decides he likes it.its okay that he dosent feel a rush anymore,but instead a warm glow in his chest when he looks at mark's small body,and shy smile,and soft hair.

mark dosent do it for jaebum anymore,jaebum decides,but maybe thats okay,because he feels something else,something better.

and its okay to feel this way.

 

mark loves jaebum,he decides.

as he lays and fakes sleep,he thinks of how jaebum knows he isnt asleep,and he's strangely content with jaebum knowing everything about him,flaws or not.

mark promises to never look at anyone the way he has jaebum.

he never did.

mark thinks of how jaebum's hands feel on his waist,his body when he awakes to a creaky house,and a grey sky,alike to the day before,and just the other week,when he was at the olders job,dropping off lunch,and he kissed jaebum smack on the mouth just to make that bitch jinyoung angry because jaebum is his man.

jaebum dosent do it for mark anymore,mark decides,  
but maybe thats okay,because he feels something else, something better.

and its okay to feel this way.


End file.
